The Tale in the Future
by Chibi Cricket
Summary: Yugi and co. said their goodbyes to the Yamis as they were able to "die"..Only to find out the Millennium Items were actually put asleep and are now reawakening, along with the Yamis. Yet, the decendants, who are the beholders, are mostly female!
1. Meet Amane Bakura!

Okay, the order of this prologue goes as follows:

Present

Past (a.k.a dream)

Present-past

------------------------------------------------

"Grandma Amane!" cried a young child with shining blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Yet, the young eyes were filled with sorrow and worry, and the face was pale and wet from tears.

The setting here today, is that of a hospital. Spotless, and hopefully germ-free room, with an old woman in the bed with pure white sheets covering her. She had gentle green eyes, and short white hair that went to her chin with bangs that barely cover her eyes. At the foot of her bed, the younger girl was sitting, with a few sniffles here and there.

"Dear, dear angel, please don't cry. I don't want to see a sad face," said the older woman, known as Amane, but that didn't seem to cheer her up. The old woman picked up her shaky right hand, and pulled something that was under her shirt, and took it off her neck. It was a necklace, a necklace that had an ancient presence.

It was a necklace that had large, circular "ring", and in the middle it had a pyramid with an Egyptian Eye. Dangling from the ring was five spikes, which tinkle innocently each time they touch. It was golden, and it shined brilliantly within the lights of the hospital. The child looked at the necklace, and gaped at its odd beauty.

"Your special necklace!" cried the young child, resisting every urge to grab for it.

"My angel, when I fall for eternal sleep, I will pass this on to you, and from you to your child or grandchild," said the grandmother.

"But.." said the child, while the grandmother just smiled.

"I would tell you the ancient past of this necklace, as it will play an important role in your life. Your life will change as soon as you truly behold this necklace. People will come and go, guardians, and possibly greedy thieves. It's a tale that will hold and be passed down for yet another millennia, and then another, as this is the Millennium Ring.

It began for me, when I was just a few years older that you….

__

I was nine years old._ My father was off at an important meeting with other Egyptologists. They were planning for the next trip, and he was going to persuade them that he should stay here and study more on the evidence they already brought back, as I was unable to take care of myself…_

A young girl of nines years old was roaming around her two-story house in a quiet, yet peaceful neighborhood. She was pale, and had white hair that was layered in spikes that fell just to her mid back. She had bangs that barely cover her bright, sparkling green eyes.

The girl entered her father's room, which was filled with different photographs of Egyptian hieroglyphs that fascinated even her. There was ancient jewelry in here, and that was her main aim. She loved dressing herself up in the ancient art, and some of the jewelry felt like it belonged to her. Yet, this night, she found a new artifact. One that was unusual, that was more sparkling than the rest, like it was magical. A mass ring with a pyramid in it along with the Egyptian Eye in the middle of the pyramid, with five dangling spikes.

Her father never leaves the artifact, ever, and she only got a few chances to wear it herself, but they were always brief. It was hanging carelessly on a chair, but it was the right height for the naïve girl to look at it in awe.

It seemed to beckon her to put it on, and she did that exactly. Yet something unusual happened. The item glowed brightly, and it started to vibrate. The girl, startled, did a small "YIKES!", yet she didn't seem to take it off.

She felt a certain power surge through her, and she sworn to hear a dark chuckle of a "Kukuku". Yet, this power was not a sensation, it was painful. The young child screamed as her head felt like it was splitting, and in a nearby mirror she could see that same Egyptian Eye glowing brightly on her forehead in a golden aura.

Before she knew it, the pain was all gone, and she fallen into darkness, into a peaceful sleep.

A teenage girl opened up her green eyes with a gasp. She stood up abruptly, and puts a pale hand on her forehead. This teenage girl had the same looks as the young girl in her dream… or this main character would call it a nightmare. Her name was Amane Bakura, and she was a normal teen like the rest in her schools. Yes, that's right, schools. She has traveled back and forth throughout Japan, and the Middle East, as her father, Ryou Bakura, took up the job of an Egyptologist.

She has been having her dream of when she was nine years old to many times to her liking. Yet, she never remembered that incident. All she could remember is snooping around her dad's bedroom, and she found herself awoken in her with her father's extra-worried gaze. But, what she did remember is during that time she got, what her father calls, the "Millennium Ring". He had warned her about something called shadow magic could awaken in it if ever possible, but it shouldn't happen. Amane never really listen to these warnings though, as they seem so ridiculous. However, she did like the odd designs of the "Millennium Ring", and it always seemed to interest her. Like she could stare at it for hours on end.

Back to Amane, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked over at her alarm clock that was sitting on a cardboard box (the small family moved back into Japan a few days ago).

"Oh no!" cried Amane, as she rushed to get some food, and do her daily morning ritual of washing her face, brushing her teeth, and combing her wild, spiky hair down.

She went back into her room, and puts on her, yet another, new school uniform that consisted of a white shirt with a blue bow, a blue skirt, and a pink jacket that lets the blue bow hang out. All though it was just her first day at the school, it was an official first day. Summer vacation has ended today, and now she was attending her first day at a Japanese High School. She has been to many other high schools, though, last year. One in Indian that only consisted a tent since they had to live in the ghettos there, another in Cairo Egypt that was the finest around, except for those snobby peers and the hot sun beating down on her fair skin.

Amane was jumping up and down in her room trying to put on a white sock, inching towards the exit of her room. She finally got the sock on, and she sprinted down the stairs, slipped her shows on, and dashed into the kitchen, snatching a piece of bread. In the kitchen, her white headed, use-to-be-pale but was now tanned skin father was cooking breakfast at the stove. He just looked over his shoulder to see her frantically trying to find her school bag.

"Good morning Amane, don't you want a proper breakfast?" asked her father, Ryou.

"Time changes.. Time changes.. Have you forgotten that we are not in Egypt anymore? I'm going to be late!" cried Amane in slight agony, as she found her black school bag, while stuffing random pencils in it from a coffee cup that was holding a bunch of pens and pencils. Ryou just blinked his chocolate brown eyes, and he looked down at his wristwatch, his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry Amane! I should've woken you up!" said Ryou, in a guilty manner.

"Dun' worwry abwout wit," said Amane, slightly muffle while she was eating her bread. She ran out of the door, until she was stopped by a frantic call of her father.

"Yes?" asked Amane spinning around at the porch, and he stuffed a rather large necklace into her free, left hand.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Amane, as her father always seemed to want her to wear the "Millennium Ring", like someone was going to steal it or whatnot.

"Are you sure that you know the way? I could always take you there," said Amane's father, with worry plainly seen in his eyes.

"Please don't worry! I have studied the map many times, I can make it there on my own," said Amane, while taking a few steps back while waving goodbye.

"Bye dad!" she cried while sprinting down the block to her destination: Domino High.

-----------------------------

Eeeh.. Bad.. Yes… But it's still just the prologue! If ya' like it so far, then.. Well review!

Constructive Criticism is aloud, but flames will be used to torch Malik… yeah..

I didn't use Anzu, since that's encouraging! X.X;

Ja ne for now.

Yes, the main character is of the Bakura Residence, not the Mutou's.

Got that? Good..


	2. Aiyame Motou, Maoko Jounouchi

_Today I was able to meet a few of my new friends. There were three in all, and they were all dear to me. Yet, the third meeting was more far off._

Amane was panting, as she leaned forward and put her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Running was never her greatest athletic trait. Actually, she didn't even have any great athletic traits_…_

She went into the double glass doors of the high school, and she noticed a huge group of teenagers that are her age, with the principal in the front. In the front were lockers that supposedly held the school shoes you were suppose to wear. She remembers in her middle school and elementary school here in Japan, you were not aloud to wear your everyday shoes inside the schools; you had to change into cleaner shoes. Well, that's what Amane thinks; she doesn't get the whole concept.

The principal went down the line of students, assigning their lockers, which have the school shoes inside of them, to match their foot size.

"Bakura, Amane, Number E40," he cried. There were sudden whispers, most of them were trying to remember where they heard that name.

"Oh yeah! She was in Mrs. Shimizu's in Middle School three years ago," said one girl.

"Really? I kinda' remember her from Elementary School though, but she was mostly the runt, always getting picked on from the other kids. Then she moved again," another girl said.

**__**

Must they start gossip on me on the first day?, Amane thought to herself while she was walking quickly to her locker, her face pink from all the attention she's getting. The Vice Principal suddenly stopped her, gave her a slip of paper, and it held the locker combination. Amane's blush became deeper as she thanked the Vice Principal.

She does the locker combination, opens the locker, takes off her shoes, takes out the other shoes and puts them on, and then she puts her shoes into the locker. The shoes were simple slip-on shoes that were white, and had a plastic texture. She closes the locker, and spins the dial. Just as she stepped forward, she jumped back, startled.

Two girls were in front of her, but they were not the two who were gossiping.

"Eh," she said shakily, "what may I do for you?"

One had long black hair that rested on her butt, with streaks of golden hair that started from her forehead, and just stopped on the top back of her head, ending in a point. She had golden lightning bangs that reach to her chin and are only at the sides of her face. She had exactly four lightning strands, and two of each just rested right next to her eyes, dangerously close to covering them. Her eye shape was slightly fierce, and was slightly almond shaped. Yet, they held a bright sparkling hue of amethyst, and they eyes weren't set as a glare, which made Amane give a mental sigh of relief. This girl was smaller than Amane by an inch, which made Amane quite happy since she's usually one of the smallest.

The other was much more taller than the other girl, and had long blonde hair that reached to the tailbone in swift waves and curls. Yet, she had huge bangs that almost covered her eyes, which were a dark violet. These eyes were also darkly lined and almond shaped, but they had a sexy look to them (A/N: *wink wink nudge nudge*). Her eyes weren't set to a glare either, and Amane set off another mental sigh of relief.

The smaller girl suddenly put on a cheerful smile of pure innocence, and held out her hand.

"Hello! My name is Aiyame Motou! You must be a little new around Domino, huh?" said Aiyame; her voice just matched her appearance of innocence. The other just put her right hand on the right side of her hip, and she used her right leg for most of the support in standing.

"Maoko Jounouchi," said Maoko, her voice slightly deep, but very smooth and cool, yet it held a tint of warmth, and a fun-loving spirit. She held up her left hand for a shake.

Amane just blinked at the warm welcome she got, and shook Aiyame's and Maoko's hand.

"Hajimameshite," said Amane, bowing in respect, "My name is Bakura, Amane."

"You don't have to be so polite on a simple greeting," said Maoko.

"What's that?" asked Aiyame, pointing at the necklace around Amane's neck.

"This? It is something that my father gave me," said Amane, while Aiyame had a sad look to her face, but it was reverted back to a cherry gaze.

"It's look like something that I have too! But, I'm not sure though," said Aiyame.

"Not about the puzzle again!" groaned Maoko, then she whispered into Amane's ear, "The girl got this golden puzzle, but doesn't know where. She just found the pieces in her shopping bag when we're in the mall. She is always stuck in her room trying to figure it out for the past three years!"

"I heard that!" said Aiyame the continued, "well, just a little bit."

"Besides, I'm really close on trying to figure it out! Really I am… maybe just another day, or--" Aiyame was cut off.

"Week or month," droned Maoko, then she said in a mock-giddy voice, "Or a year! Or a decade! Oh! Oh! How about a century!?"

"Maoko," said Aiyame, giving off a hurt look while Maoko was having a laugh.

Maoko patted Aiyame on the head having a grin, "Eh, don't worry about it dear. You need to get out more often! You really cooped up yourself in your room!"

"Um, pardon me, but I must be going towards class I can not afford to be late even more," said Amane, while she watched the two grinning.

"Gimme' your schedule, and we'll see if we have any classes," said Maoko, as Amane pulled out her crumpled up schedule. Before Amane knew it, it was snatched out of her hand and Maoko was looking over it. Maoko raised her eyebrows up in a small surprised gesture.

"You have the same first three classes as us 'mannie. Common', lets go find them," said Maoko, tossing the paper up into the air while Amane jumped up to catch it.

"Wait up Maoko!" cried Aiyame, while doing a few jogging steps to catch up to Maoko's long strides.

"'Mannie?" said Amane in confused fashion while she stuffed the schedule into her bag, and she walked off in the same direction.

-----------------------------------------

Amane's new nickname is pronounced maa-nee. "A" doing that long "ah" sound, like in f_a_ther. Just making sure.

Ah yes! The name Aiyame and the basic character belongs to **_Yukari-chan, The anime fan girl_** (that's a penname to an author here! Check her profile out if you want.) I just tweaked the character up to fit the story (that and other stuff.. ^_^;). 

Well that's that, review, criticize, what ever. Go off and do your thing.


End file.
